The Island on the Sea
by yellowseason
Summary: The Dexholders find themselves washed up on a deserted island. Watch as they strive to survive in their new home, and as they learn to deal with each other. Crappy summary I know...
1. Chapter 1

**So…first chapter in a new series inspired by Lord of the Flies, and 2 of my other fics Light at the End of the Tunnel, and Pokespeical Survivor. Anyways…hope you guys enjoy!**

A faraway island…baked in the warmth of a benevolent sun, with a plentiful bounty of wildlife, pure paradise. Never touched by the marring hands of civilization, it lay out on the ocean blue, unspoiled and free from the constraints of time and industry. It was a magical place, where all life could live in perfect harmony…no tears…no strife…no pain.

But now, the ship had come. The wrecked ship that would soon bring a new life force to the island…good or bad, no one knew yet…but it would be interesting.

On a washed out beach near the northern shores of the island, a group of kids were now coming to. The first to wake was a boy…no…a young man…with hair the color of night, and eyes that shone crimson like cherries.

He looked around and did a quick head count. There were 10 people, including him. He stood for a while alone, letting the others rest peacefully, as he stared out to the endless white-topped waves, enjoying his time free from the others, but eventually, he chose to stir his fellow castaways.

"Hey…guys!" he whispered, nudging the cute blonde first. Slowly, the others woke up one by one…except for the other black-haired boy, who the pigtailed bluenette had to kick first to get a reaction.

"Wha-" the golden-eyed boy started, then panic dawned upon him as he realized he was in an unfamiliar location. "Where are we!? What is this place!? Who are you people!?"

"Whoa…" the blunette girl was the first to regain her senses after the boy's outburst. "Calm yourself…we're not going to hurt you…none of us know what's going on, so it looks like we're all going to have to become friends."

The others cringed, realizing this girl had just spoken the truth all of them were coming to realize…they were alone…not knowing what had happened…and they would have to learn to work with and trust one another.

But of course…everyone in the world…has just a few secrets they'd prefer to keep to themselves.

"Okay…" the bluenette continued, "does anyone know where we are?"

"An island!" the golden-eyed boy piped up, getting sighs and exasperated looks from the others.

The brunette boy with the green eyes decided to speak up.

"This place, judging from the course of our voyage before crashing, is most likely…the lost island we hear about in those old fairytales and such.

The others looked on in shock, all of them had heard of the island before…all by different names…except of course Gold, who rolled his eyes and remarked, "How corny."

The redheaded boy decided to speak up…he generally didn't like speaking in front of crowds, but he felt compelled to say something. "Please…take this seriously, Gold-boy. Fate Island, as those of us from Johto call it, is a legendary land…only existent in theory. It's said that the island itself has magical powers…but hardly anyone believes in the rumors."

Green nodded, "and one of these powers…is the ability for those pure in mind and heart…to transform into the Pokemon that they are the most connected to spiritually."

Everyone else nodded, Gold finally appeared speechless. The ten sat in awkward silence for a while until Red chose to speak again.

"Well…we might be here for a while…so it looks like we're going to have to figure out a few basic rules first…" The others nodded assent, and since the sky foreshadowed a storm…they all turned to walk into the heart of the island…into the land that would become their new home.

**So…the first chapter wasn't too great, but it's just for introduction purposes. Please let me know what I can do in the reviews!**


	2. The First Meal

**Sorry I changed the number from ten to nine so drastically! I know that it says ten people at first, but that was an oversight in my counting. I don't want to have Emerald in this story, so just know that the cast is all Dexholders from Kanto to Hoenn minus Emerald. Sorry! I hope you all still enjoy!**

Sweet dawn lit upon the island once again, and the Gracidea blossoms smiled at the sun. Through the endless fields of flowers hummed the sweet song of the Combee, as they gathered honey for their queen. Near the beach at the northernmost point of the island, nine sleeping bodies lay on the white sands. Sure…it was hard to sleep, but what choice did they have?

After some time, the bodies began to stir. And everyone's mind resonated with the same thought: a need for food.

At first, no one was willing to burden the others by admitting their hunger, but after a while, Gold's stomach started growling.

Gold looked down at his stomach annoyed. "Oh, come on, et tu stomach? Now?"

"The boy's stomach has spoken." Green said. "And I'm pretty sure we're all thinking the same thing…how are we going to find food, shelter, and other necessities for life on this island."

"Well…" the bluenette said, already proving herself to be quite an analytical mind. "The island itself isn't so bad. I mean…it looks like there are fruit trees and everything here…so…all we really need is people to gather food…it's not like we'll have to farm our own or anything."

The others nodded that this did sound like rational thought, and before carrying on their meeting, they hurried over to the forest to gather their breakfast.

*In the Forest*

The treetops shone emerald shades, and beams of sunlight peeked through gaps in the leafy canopy. The trees were thickly laden with luscious fruit, grown fresh and juicy in the clean island air. The short blonde girl surveyed her surroundings, happily looking on at her happy peers. One would never have thought they were on a deserted island in the middle of nowhere…everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves greatly. Red, Gold, Sapphire, and Green were making a contest of seeing who could climb the trees and gather the most fruit the fastest. They piled there bounty up into a neat little stack at the base of the trees, where Blue filched a piece every now and then from the treasure.

Every time Sapphire came down though, she would be slowed by Ruby.

"It's not very ladylike of you to be engaging in such barbaric activity!" The boy would protest. "You'll dirty your clothes! Hmm…I suppose I'll have to make you and everyone else some new clothing."

"Oh shut up prissy-boy! As if I would ever give you my sizes! Just get busy preparing the food already if you're the culinary expert you say you are!"

"Is that a challenge now, cavegirl? Fine then! You'd better be prepared! I can cook so much better than how you gather!"

"You're on prissy-boy!" Sapphire exclaimed as she once again shot up the trunk.

To the side, Green and Red were dominating the competition, as Gold panted while he struggled to shimmy up and down the trunk.

Green and Red just kept working at their own pace, neither slowing down in the slightest. Both were determined not to lose to the other. After a while, they both took off their shirts to keep cool in the heat, and without thinking, they tossed their clothes to the ground.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, Yellow and Blue, who'd been talking under the trees, were hit by the boys' sweaty shirts. Blue immediately looked up and yelled back, "hey! Watch where you throw those dirty rags! Yellow and I don't want to have your sweat in our faces first thing in the morning! Right, Yellow?" She turned to look at her younger companion, who had now passed out on the floor with a bloody nose from seeing Red's shirtless body.

*Some Time Later*

After a while, the kids all lay around in a big circle, having enjoyed Ruby's delicious cooking. Sapphire wasn't looking towards Ruby, frustrated by her inability to criticize even a single aspect of it. Well…it's not like that stopped her from eating at least her own body weight that morning. In fact, probably the only one who ate an amount even remotely similar to her was Gold. The boy kept on stuffing a stuffing his face full of grub, much to the worry of the others. Eventually, Crystal had to give him the Heimlich Maneuver after he accidentally swallowed his coconut cup.

But now, between them was a giant mess of discarded rinds and sticky juices, and sticks licked perfectly clean. All around, there were looks of great contentment. And now, the green-eyed boy thought, now was time to get down to business.

"Well then," he said, "it comes to my attention that as things stand, we might need a leader to unify us, so that we don't all go off on our own and get killed."

Everyone nodded yes. No one wanted to die. But now, everyone was considering who they wanted as their leader. But, of course, there were a few specific people who no one was considering. For example-

"I nominate myself!" Gold called out, thrusting his hand into the air. "Pick me, Green! Pick me!"

His hand slowly went down after he realized all the strange looks being given to him by the others. "Umm…I mean...well…"

"Why don't we have an election?" Red suggested, and everyone seemed to be in accordance with the idea.

"Okay then!" Green decided. "An election it shall be! Next week! We'll decide our leader and our second-in-command! Everyone interested…be prepared to give a speech next week!"

**So…short chapter I know, but I just wanted to set up the mood and basics in the first few chapters. Anyways…the next chapter will reveal the island leaders, but that's gonna be up to who you guys want. Let me know in the reviews who you want for the leaders, and then I'll get to writing up the chapter! Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
